A Heavy Sleeper
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Set in the "Ours" universe. Can be read alone.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: Set in the "Ours" universe. And this is also NC-17, pretty much a PWP.

* * *

Iruka walked out of the bathroom with a robe tied loosely around him. He let his eyes wander to the bed as he towel dried his hair, letting his eyes fall on the older man that sat propped against the headboard with a pillow supporting his back as he read.

Kakashi looked up when he felt the bed dip under extra weight, and watched as Iruka crawled over to him and straddled his lap. He swallowed when the robe came very close to opening completely, but instead only revealed the younger man's thighs. His book was snatched away and closed before being placed on the nightstand. Iruka was grinning at him, and he had that look. That look he knew oh-so-well. That look that had him grinning back. He planted his hands on the younger man's hips and pulled him closer as he locked him into a tender kiss.

Iruka sighed into the kiss and smoothed his hands over the covered shoulders and up the pale neck to thread his fingers into the silver locks, deepening the kiss. He shivered when he felt a pale hand smooth around behind him and followed the curve of his rear.

Kakashi broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too great an instead attached his lips to the tan neck, eliciting a soft moan from his husband. He slipped his hands under the robe, pulling it open and out from underneath the younger man, making the tan hips rock towards him as the straining member was freed. He hummed in approval and slid his hands to undo the already loose terry cloth belt and slipped his hands inside, gliding his hands along his husband's flanks, splaying them along the sides of his torso. He sighed when tan hands slipped under his shirt, and soft lips nipped under his earlobe. The tan hands smoothed over his sides, fingers brushing over his nipples and making his skin break out into goosebumps. "Iruka," he whispered, for no particular reason, and felt a shiver run down his spine when the younger man smiled at him in response before those sweet lips sealed over his.

Iruka moaned into the deep kiss when strong arms pulled him flush, making him rock his hips, earning him a low growl when their arousals grinded against each other. He reached in between them and cupped his husband's erection making the silver head nearly hit against the headboard, "'Kashi," he purred and made a trail of kisses along the older man's jawline. He gently squeezed the straining member, making the slender hips buck up towards his touch. He sat up on his knees and grinned at the flushed, panting older man as he tugged off the hindering sweatpants.

Kakashi moaned low in his throat as Iruka slid over his body to remove the last article of clothing, the robe slipping off a tan shoulder as the younger man re-straddled his lap and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Iruka shivered when he felt the older man's calloused hands slip off his robe and let it fall onto the floor, the cool air making his skin break out into Goosebumps. But that sudden chill was chased away when an arm wrapped around his waist and fingers threaded into his loose hair and pulled into a deep, sensual kiss. Their hips rocked against each other on their own accord, and he made a noise that was between a moan and a whimper when the hand around his waist smooth over his rear and fingers skidded between the clef of his cheeks.

Kakashi growled when he had to break the kiss to reach over to the nightstand. He groaned when he felt Iruka smile against his skin and give the spot a kiss, "Gods, Ruru," he said breathlessly, earning him a soft chuckle.

Iruka's hips bucked when a slick finger traced his entrance, the older man's free hand following the curve of his hip. He moaned deep in his throat when the finger pushed in and slowly began to pump into him, his hips rocking harder when a second digit joined the first. He choked on a moan when the silver head ducked and lips closed around a sensitive nipple, teasing it into a nub.

Kakashi hummed in approval when Iruka arched towards him. He pressed his fingers in deeper and teased the younger man's prostate, making his husband flush hotter and choke back a moan as the tan hips rocked harder against his fingers. He made a trail of kisses up along the tan neck and brushed his lips against the parted pair. His gaze locked with the half-lidded chocolate pair as he withdrew his fingers and Iruka reached behind himself.

Pale hands planted themselves on the tan hips as Iruka began to impale himself on his husband's rigid length. Kakashi groaned as Iruka seated himself, the younger man's hands smoothing over his pectorals, over his clavicle and down his biceps, "Iruka."

Iruka rolled his hips when he became fully seated and felt a pulse course down his spine when Kakashi rocked against his, "Oh, love," he gasped out and grinded down against his husband, eliciting a deep moan from the older man. He slowly rocked his hips, grinding and rolling them against the older man's, making the pale hands tighten where they rested.

Kakashi met his husband's rhythm, rocking his hips against the tan pair. He smoothed his hands over the tan thighs and spread them wider, making the younger man gasp when he slid in even deeper, making him blush under his already flushed face as he tried to hold back a cry of pleasure.

Iruka locked them into a hot kiss, their tongues gliding and tasting each other as his hands splayed over the older man's ribs, feeling the muscles tense and shift under his touch. He gasped when the rigid length pressed against his prostate and made his sobbing erection twitch, "Gods -," he panted out, and moaned low in his throat when Kakashi rocked harder up into him, thrusting against his prostate, "Oh - 'Kashi."

Kakashi moaned against the tan neck and felt Iruka lift himself, beginning a steady rhythm, tan hands finding purchase on his shoulders. He growled against skin and lightly nipped Iruka's earlobe and changed their angle. He sealed his lips over Iruka, swallowing his cry of pleasure as he rocked his hips harder, stimulating the sensitive bundle of nerves, "Gods, Iruka," he whispered against lips. Iruka moaned in response.

Iruka panted for air, his breath hitching when a warm hand took hold of his sobbing erection. The touch staying sensual but teasing, enough to make him thrust into the calloused hand, but not enough to push off the edge.

Kakashi felt his own breath quicken when Iruka's hands wandered south, following the contour of his chest, stomach and then back up again. His eyes fluttered closed when those fingers threaded into his hair and pulled him into a hungry kiss. His hand followed the curve of the younger man's spine and grazed the sensitive diagonal scar that marred the smoothed skin. Iruka arched towards him, moaned – _mewled _– into the kiss. He subconsciously quickened his hand, making Iruka break the kiss, breathless and panting for air.

Their hips quickened, choking and holding back moan and cries of pleasure. Iruka wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, "Ka-kashi -," he gasped out, feeling the thumb against his erection swirl around the tip, slickened with precum.

"Iruka…love…" Kakashi watched as his husband's lips parted in a silent moan, the tan body ridding him jerked, and the member in his hand pulsed. He threaded his free hand into the chocolate locks and brought their lips together for a slow, sensual kiss. Iruka grounded down onto him, his seed smearing over his hand, his stomach. The inner muscles pulsing and twitching with the resulting contraction making his own orgasm wash over him.

Iruka pleasantly shuddered when he felt Kakashi's seed fill him, their hips rolling against each other as they rode out their shared orgasm. "Oh, love…," he whispered against lips and opened his eyes to find the mismatched pair looking into his, a sated smile on the flushed face.

"Ruru," Kakashi whispered back and leaned forward.

Iruka smiled as his back met the mattress and lips descended upon his. His hips bucked when he realized that Kakashi was still inside of him. Grinning down at him. His protest died on his lips when Kakashi began to rock against him, pressing and stimulating his prostate, bringing him back to hardness. He wrapped his legs around the older man's waist and brought him flush against him. Kakashi dropped to his forearms above him, slipping an arm under his neck, entwining their fingers with a nearby hand, as he began a steady and deep rhythm. Iruka's body flushed, his sensitive body sending pulses down his spine, "'Kashi – 'Kashi."

Kakashi groaned and increased their sped, slender hips meeting his deep thrust. He looked down at his husband, face flushed with arousal, lips parted for pants and gasp of air, the chocolate strands splayed over his forearm. And those half lidded eyes that screwed shut at a particular sharp thrust, "Oh gods, Iruka -," he whispered breathlessly and circled his hips, making his husband's breath hitch and the legs around his waist tighten. He did it again, and the hand in his tightened its grip. He couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips when he felt the ring in between their fingers. He reached in between them and teased the tip of the sobbing member. Kakashi's breath hitched when Iruka twitched under him, arching his back as he came with a silent cry, gasping as he spilled his seed in between them, adding to the mess on their stomach.

Iruka panted for air and heard Kakashi's low moan as his rhythm faltered and filled him with even more of his seed, sending a pleasant shiver up his spine.

Kakashi buried his face into the tan neck, regaining his breath, hearing Iruka's pants of air against his ear. He smiled and planted lazy kisses on the flushed neck while he carefully shifted and pulled out of his husband.

Iruka hummed and opened his eyes that he wasn't even aware of closing. Kakashi lifted himself up on his forearms and gave him a warm smile leaning back down to engage him into a tender kiss. He felt the hand in his tighten its grip, firm but gentle.

"I love you," Kakashi whispered against lips.

Iruka smiled and kissed the scarred cheek, "I love you, too."

They basked in their afterglow until Kakashi noticed Iruka dozing off. He reluctantly slipped out of bed and made a quick trip to the bathroom to retrieve a damp towel for himself and Iruka. Once cleaned he slipped on his discarded sweatpants and pulled the covers over the still nude tan body sleeping on the bed.

"Hmm?"

"Shh, I'm just going to check on Minoru."

Iruka smiled and nodded.

Kakashi wandered down the hall and towards their son's bedroom. He peeked inside and smiled when the boy was sound asleep, his smile widened when Tomodachi lifted his head enough to glance at him, trying not to wake the boy that was using him as a pillow. He pressed a single finger on his lips indicated to be quiet and to go back to sleep. He looked at the rest of the pack that had found a place in the bedroom that now looked a bit too small with the extra bodies. He wandered back down the hall and entered their bedroom to join his sleeping husband in bed.

"Is he alright?" Iruka asked as he snuggled closer to the older man, sighing when the bare skin felt cool against his own.

Kakashi smiled and pulled Iruka closer, "He's fine," he grinned, "We're rather good at being quiet."

Iruka groaned and pulled the covers closer to them, "Good night, Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled and kissed the tan forehead, "Good night, love."

In the other room, Tomodachi yawned and shifted into a more comfortable position, _Good thing this boy is a heavy sleeper. _He pondered about that for a moment as the boy shifted and mumbled something incoherent, _Well…when he wants to be.

* * *

_AN: Hah! Take that art block!


End file.
